Notes on the Ddraji
Notes on the Ddraji Ddraji Ddraji, means “Dragon of the mortal coil”. They are humanoid dragons, with no starting supernatural powers or abilities, like their cousins. As time goes on they can become mystics and get supernatural powers just like their cousins. If they go into that path, most do. Notes about the race Physical Description: Ddraji, are a bipedal that resembles a dragon-like humanoid. They have two arms two legs, two wings, a tail and most have horns on their head. They have three fingers and a thumb on their clawed hands and feet. Sometimes they can be mistaken for gargoyles, Lesser Demons and/or kobold with wings or Half dragons. Some of the race, gets extra bone spikes, on their: face, elbow, spin and/or tail. This is known as The Draco-mystic-soul. Those born with these extra bone growths are closer to becoming a full dragon. Colouring: Colours range in the blue's heavy to their blood colour. But in that, there are Silver, steel, gray's, black's, Green's, Red's and Purple's. And a few mixed colours, like two or more of the colours listed, together. Super rare are white's and yellowed coloured Scaled Ddraji. Also the colours listed can be metallic to the colours (So a blue can be metallic-blue). Blood colour: Light blue to a dark blue, because of their diet of fish (and most fish have a high level of mercury, in them) and silver, and other metals. Height: 3’5 to 5’ Weight: 70 to 180 Society In the community of most Ddraji, Areas have a Shinjuthy (Meaning High-king Mystic). It's like a Wizard king/queen who leads the land and the Ddraji. Under the Shinjuthy is a Kuthy (A Shaman-mystic) who serves as their advisers. Also in the land ruled, are Juthy (King Mystics) and the Jurish (King-Warriors they have no magical abilities). Note:based off the Human culturals : Chinese/Korea and Welsh/British culturals. Languages of the Ddraji: Drixill, Crym, Lloscrum, ZyDuth, Haguss These are the most common languages of the Ddraji Habitat: Ddraji can survive in any place that a human can, but are at home at high mountains, where they can glide/flight because of the wind that is in that kind of area. Also they have a diet of mostly Soft metals and Meats. Most love to eat fish. Vulnerabilities: Most become obsessed with one thing, like magic (like learning all forms of magic and creating new), Technology (like learning all forms of technology and creating new), Chi (like learning all forms of chi and creating new), or must learn ALL lore skills, and so on. Also they are very curious beings, which can be its own problems. Relations: The Ddraji that are heavy into technology and building things, spend a lot of time with Gnomes, and they find Dwarves are great craftsmen, but are not fun to spend long time with. Thoses that go into the way of magic spend most of their time with Elves, because most elves enjoy forging long lifetime alliances and friendships. Ddraji are highly sociable, with other races, that are not evil or jerks (humans). Note: The world that they came from humans hunted them down. Alignment: Good heart race that loves to have fun. Most are Good align, with chaotic or natural. But just like any race of beings they can be any type of alignment. Religion: Dragons are a major part of the spiritual advancement, to the Ddraji. With most, the spiritual path is to become as much dragon-like as one can, so most Ddraji are shaman-like or go into mystical studies, then going to a church to read about Religions. Some are known to pick up studies of religions, when they send time in an other races land. And those who does feel the need of a deity (or deities) go for a deity that goes with their obsession (like: a Ddraji, with an obsession with magic, will become a priest or follower of a God of Magic) Enemies: Most of their Evil cousins (Dragons) and supernatural evil they normally avoid. Adventurers: Mostly because of their obsession(s) and being a curious beings. They travel, a lot. The rumor mill, can get many to run off and explore new areas. Male Names: Shixenzo, Fimi, Motozib, Eath, Ziph, Woth, Bameth, Female Names: Ja, Wyst, Zefer, Kerxenzo, Mala, Lloth, Ginsuun, Racial Subtypes Drixill: Those, that are from Drixill are masters of high mountain peaks. Also they are powerful magic-using beings. Crym: Lloscrum: ZyDuth: Haguss: